1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a stand, and more particularly to an adjusting device for a stand with an adjustable height, which adjusts the height of the stand quickly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional adjustable stands with an adjustable height are used to hold objects such as drums, speakers and other heavy auxiliary equipment for performers. The stands usually have telescoping posts and fastening devices mounted at joints in the telescoping posts to adjust the heights of the stands.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional securing device (60) for telescoping posts (not numbered) of a stand with adjustable height is composed of a compression tube (61). Each telescoping post is composed of an upper post (50) and a lower post (51). The upper post (50) is slidably mounted inside the lower post (51). The compression tube (61) is divided into an adjusting compression ring (613) and a stationary compression ring (614) by an annular slit (611). The annular slit (611) extends more than half way around the compression tube (61) to allow the adjusting compression ring (613) and the stationary compression ring (614) to be tightened separately. The adjusting compression ring (613) is mounted around the upper post (50), and a stationary compression ring (614) is mounted around the lower post (51). A longitudinal slit (612) intersecting the annular slit (611) is defined through the compression rings (613, 614) to allow the rings (613, 614) detachably squeeze the upper post (50) or the lower post (51). Two ears (not numbered) are formed on each ring (613, 614) respectively on opposite sides of the longitudinal slit (612). One ear on each ring (613, 614) has a smooth through hole (not shown), and the other ear has a threaded hole (not numbered) aligned with the smooth through hole.
The stationary compression ring (614) is attached to the lower post (51) by passing a bolt (not numbered) though the smooth through hole and screwing the bolt into the threaded through hole until the stationary compression ring (614) securely clamps the lower post (51). The stationary compression ring (614) is attached to the lower post (51) near the joint between the lower post (51) and the upper post (50) so the adjusting compression ring (613) can be attached to the upper post (50).
The adjusting compression ring (613) is attached to the upper post (50) by passing a bolt (not numbered) with a knob (615) attached to one end though the smooth through hole and screwing the bolt into the threaded through hole until the adjusting compression ring (614) securely clamps the upper post (50). The knob (615) is turned to cause the adjusting compression ring (613) to clamp the upper post (50) in position relative to the lower post (51) or release the upper post (50) so the upper post (50) can be adjusted relative to the lower post (51).
However, the conventional adjustable stand of fastening device (60) with telescoping posts is inconvenient to use. When the knob (615) is turned to release the upper post (50), the upper post (50) has to be held to keep the upper post (50) from falling downward rapidly, especially when the stand is supporting heavy or expensive objects. However, holding the upper post (50) in place while it is supporting a heavy load may be particularly difficult.
To overcome the shortcoming of the above conventional adjustable stand, a conventional adjusting device uses a rack and pinion-like device to directly engage the telescoping posts to adjust the height of the stand gradually. Even though the upper post will not drop rapidly, the telescoping posts move slowly so adjusting the stand is time-consuming.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional adjustable stand and the conventional adjusting device for a stand.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an adjusting device for a stand, which adjusts the stand quickly and conveniently.